The objectives of this work are: 1) to evaluate immunofluorescent test for terminal deoxynucleotidyl transferase against classical morphological and cytochemical examination of bone marrow for monitoring remission and predicting relapse in patients with high terminal transferase activity in leukemic cells, particularly ALL; 2) to purify, characterize and produce antisera against DNases and proteases which are present in AML cells but show little or no activity in ALL cells. Thus, proposed work could provide much needed diagnostic tests for the monitoring of remission and predicting relapse in high terminal transferase activity leukemias particularly ALL and for the discrimination of ALL from AML leading to improvements in chemotherapeutic management and increased patient survival.